Veggie Tales: The Tales of the Veggies
by xXxTOXIC-MIDNIGHTxXx
Summary: Bob and Larry go through shenanigans in attempting to keep their show running, even though it lost all of its fans when they switched companies. Oneshot!


Its Junior's bday tomorrow LARry

Ok bob lettuce throw a surprise party

Omg larry yyou cant get away with all these vegetable puns

Sorry

Its ok

So can we throw a party

Yeet.

* * *

 **Yey party!**

Yay!

Oh here comes junior quick hide….

 **SUPRISE**

Omg guys i have anxiety you cant just jump at me like that

Oh sorry jr.

* * *

 **OH MY GOSH ROBERT YOU ARE EAT ING A PIZZA**

Laryr what have i told you about calling me robert i'm bob.

Sorr. but anyway DO YOU KNOW WHAT PIZZA IS MADE OUT OF

….

…..

…..

…..

…

 **TOMAT SAUC E!**

* * *

 **I had a nightmare las n ight**

What kind of nightmare larry

Idk it was becaus you ate pizza

We shall never speak of that again

But Robert im scared

I TOLD YOU DONT CALL ME ROBERT

Sorry but i'm scared

well larry whats your fav Bible verse

 ** _Matthew 7:6_**

Ok, then when you get scared at night, just keep repeating your favrite Bible verse and you'll feel better

.

 **Later that night:**

What did bob say to do if im scared

Oh yeah i''ll say my fav Bible verse

 ** _"Do not give dogs what is sacred; do not throw your pearls to pigs. If you do, they may trample them under their feet, and turn and tear you to pieces."_**

larry repeated this 68 times. He felt much bette.

* * *

We will now take an innermission to sing a silly song with larry

"Hiya kidz were gonna sing about…. **TRAFFIC!"**

 **"WHEN THE LIGHRT IS GREEN YOU CAN DRIVE ALL DAY**

 **YEAH YEAH YEAH DRIVE YOUR CARES AWAY**

 **DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE BUT KEEP THE SPEED LIMIT OF COURSE**

 **DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE ALL DAY.**

 **.**

 **DRIVIN, DRIVIN, LETS OBEY THE RULES**

 **LETS BE C AREFUL SO WE DONT LOOK LIKE FOOLS.**

 **DRIVIN DRIVIN LETS HAVE SO MUCH FUN**

 **DRIVIN IS GOOD FOR EVERYONE.**

 **ANYONE OF ANY AGE**

 **BUT LETS CONTRO LL OUR ROAD RAGE.**

 **.**

 **AND WHEN THERES A STOP SIGN THEN YTOU HAVE TO STOP**

 **STOP STOP STOP**

 **WATER YOUR CROPS**

 **STOP SIGN SAYS TO STOP STOP STOP**

 **UNLESS YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY SURE YOU'RE NOT BEING WATCHED BY A COP**

 **.**

 **WHEN THE LIGHT TURNS YELLOW YOU GOTTA GO SLOW**

 **OH NO NO**

 **GO SO SLOW**

 **YOU SLOW IT DOWN WH EN THE LIGHT TURNS YELLOW**

 **YES MY FRIENDS BE A CAREFUL FELLOW.**

 **EVEN IF YOU'RE ALREADY IN AN INTERSECTION,**

 **YOU HAVE TO SLOW DOWN, SO PAY ATTENTION.**

 **.**

 **AND WHEN THE LIGHT TURNS RED YOU STOP AT IT**

 **HAVE SOME WIT**

 **STOP AT IT**

 **WHEN THE LIGHT TURNS RED YOU STOP AT IT**

 **YOU CANT RUN A RED LIGHT.**

 **UNLESS YOU R COlORBLIND.**

 **.**

 **IF YOU WANNA TURN PUT YOUR SIGNAL ON**

 **IF YOUR NAME IS JOHN**

 **PUT YOUR SIGNAL ON**

 **DRIVE DIRV E DRIVE BUT BE CAREFUL BRO**

 **DRIVING RULES, NOW YOU KNOW!**

 **HOORAY!**

* * *

So what's a Bible story we haven't done an episode of yet

David and Bathsheba

OMG NO LARRY THAT'S TOTALLY INAPPROPRIAATE, IT'S ABOUT LUST

Oh whoops

Also we already did that one

Oh ok. then how about cain and able

Okie

* * *

 **Once upon a time** there were two brother. Cane-

-THAT'S ME

Shut ut larry we know. And also abel.

That's me (said that grape dude)

But one day cane decided he wanted fruit sald so he made abel into a fruit salad, the end.

'

YAYYYYY

* * *

Man guys that story was SCARY (said Jr.)

Yeah thats because some new company took over veggiteales and now we all look like mutants.

Oh.

And not the cool kind of mutant, like Tangerine.

You mean Wolverine?

Uh yea that's what I said, moron. Anyway veggietales has been ruined for eternity.

ugh

Ikr. but on the bright side, now we're allowed to say insults to each other

shut up you filthy menace to society. ( junior said. *)

no you shut up, you garbage-dwelling scoundrel," Bob.

"omg stop arguing you foolish heathens!" LAry

"This sucks"

"This is stupid"

* * *

Hey robert, can you-

Oh my flippin gosh larry for the final time, my name is BOB. How you like it if I called you Lawrence

That's fine

NO IT'S NOT BC LARRY IS YOUR NAME

Ye but it'S short for laurens

Oh yeah? I suppose you think Robert is short for bob/1?!

It is.

Oh Yeah your rigth.

Anyway can I have a raise

Larry we are vegetablse, we don't get paid to do these films

Exactly,. I feel like we deserve money.

But larr we are vegtebleas

I know but even vegetables deserve love. IM STARTING AN ACTIVISM

Oh no

VEGETABLES DESERVE HUMAN RIGHTS!

But larry. im telling you. We a re **_litterly_** vegtables. We are not humans.

Oh yeah.

* * *

 **So we learned a lot today!1!11!**

Our number one lesson is: even if you really feel like murdering your siblings sometime, its not a good idea!

You can say that again bob!

Hey lets see if kwerti has a verse for us.

No you buffoons, I do NOT have a Bible verse, bc i am a windows vista and i broke down ages ago- *said qwerty.)

Oh., poo


End file.
